


Birthday Morning  Kisses

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Phil wakes up on the morning of his 30th birthday. Just a little drabble.





	

Phil woke to gentle kisses on his bare shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back, seeing Dan lying beside him in the bed, and smiled at him sleepily.

“Happy birthday,” Dan said quietly, kissing the side of his neck.

Phil groaned and rolled back onto his side, away from Dan. “I can’t believe I’m 30!”

Dan stroked a hand down Phil’s arm and pressed up against his back, spooning him, then wrapped an arm around him tightly and whispered in his ear, “If your parents weren’t in the next room, I’d prove you still have a teenager’s stamina.”

Phil giggled and rolled back over to face Dan. “You really don’t mind? You don’t think I’m old?”

Dan smiled softly and reached up to smooth Phil’s hair away from his face. “I don’t care about that. You’re still exactly the same as when I first fell in love with you.”

Phil leaned in for a gentle kiss which quickly grew more heated. Dan huffed out a laugh. “Don’t get me worked up or I might lose control and make you scream when your mum will hear.”

They both chuckled quietly and then kissed again, slow and loving.

“Now let’s go get you some red velvet cake for breakfast,” Dan said with a grin and a poke to Phil’s side, making Phil squeal and squirm away. He’d completely forgotten about getting older, and when he did remember later in the day he wouldn’t care, because he still had Dan and that was all that mattered.


End file.
